disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tip and Dash
'Tip and Dash '''are the characters and the one of main characters from ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Tip, a penguin, and Dash, a walrus, are two best friends who dream of becoming heroes. The problem? They're both cowards in the face of real danger, and they tend to cause more harm than good. They meet Melody who asks them for directions to Atlantica but Trip is wary of her though Dash, seeing Melody as a "damsel-in-distress", convinces him this is their chance to really become heroes by aiding this young heroine in her quest. They guide Melody to Atlantica and try to be discreet as the sneak into the palace to steal the trident of King Triton. They suceed and escape but on their way back to the arctic, Tip and Dash are scared off by Undertow but they screw up the courage to enter Morganna's lair to help Melody. Personalities A not-so-daring duo, Trip, a penguin, and Dash, a walrus, are two best friends who dream of becoming heroes. The problem? They're both cowards in the face of real danger and tend to cause more trouble than good. Still, they eventually prove themselves to be heroes for the sake of their friend, Melody. Trip is the more assertive of the two, and has a big mouth opposed to his small size. He envisions himself a daring adventurer and explorer, braving dangers in a heroic manner but rarely backs up his boastings with true heroics. He sometimes argues with Dash and crosses the line whenever he mentions Dash's blubber, and does not like to be reminded that he, a penguin, canot fly. Still, they're truly best friends and look out for each other. When they meet Melody, Trip proves to have a suspicious side and refuses to help her when she mentions she would be turned into a human but Dash convinces him they should help her out, especially when he sees the kind and pleading smile on Melody's face, proving his heart isn't made of ice. He's also rather sarcastic and cynical. Dash is the sidekick of the duo but with a kinder heart, and with a more realistic perspective on the situation at hand. But like Trip he's a coward in the face of real danger and runs away screaming like one, and will voice his cowardice from time to time. He's far more compassionate than Trip, as he was the first to want to help Melody in her quest and convinced Trip into it, as it was a "damsel-in-distress" situation, a real chance for them to become heroes. Dash and Trip tend to argue and he tends to cross the line when he mentions Trip, being a penguin, can't fly, usually when Trip mentions his blubber, which he is rather sensitive about. Dash is closer to Melody than Trip is, likely due to his more compassionate and gentle heart, and is brave enough to face any danger for her, even Trip when he tried to wrestle with Undertow, a shark to protect him. ﻿Gallery Clipariel21.gif|Tip and Dash Tip and Dash1.jpg Tip and Dash2.jpg Trivia *Not only is Tip similar to Timon, but the voice of Tip, Max Casella, also played Timon in the first few Broadway productions of The Lion King. *While they are a lot like Timon and Pumbaa, Tip and Dash are not quite like them: they were adventurous, while their counterparts were carefree and lazy. Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Living characters Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Character pairs Category:Penguins Category:Walruses Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Animals